


Mirror

by catandgoldfish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandgoldfish/pseuds/catandgoldfish
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Mirror

馬爾福家的家主德拉科馬爾福正在出差。  
在經歷了一天的勾心鬥角的商業會談後，他在自家的別墅安置下來。  
收拾好自己，他拿出雙面鏡和戀人聯絡。  
一日不見如隔三秋嘛。  
但是當雙面鏡連通時卻沒有看見他心愛的人。  
雙面鏡中只有純白的床單及戀人的手指。  
「哈利？怎麼了？你還好嗎？」他連聲問。  
「唔……沒事……」鏡子另一頭傳來戀人的聲音。  
「把鏡子調整一下，這樣我看不到你的臉。」  
「我們就這樣說吧。」  
馬爾福家主開始思考自己短短出差一天有什麼能造成戀人的冷淡。  
「哈利，發生什麼事了嗎？為什麼不願意看著我？」  
「沒有……唔嗯……」戀人似乎有些氣喘，難道是生病了嗎？這個人總是照顧不好自己。  
「哈利，讓我看看你的臉。生病了嗎？你這樣我很擔心。」  
「嗯嗯……沒事……哈……」  
「沒事怎麼會喘成這樣？你的聲音都在抖了。」  
「哈啊……嗯哈……」  
眼前的的白色床單被節骨分明的手指緊緊抓住，戀人的指尖發白。  
「到底怎麼……」  
「嗯啊啊……哈啊……」  
「……哈利？」  
「啊啊……嗯啊……」  
在做什麼已經昭然若揭。  
德拉科下身不由得一陣火熱。  
「寶貝，告訴我，你到底怎麼了，嗯？」他低聲說，目光灼熱的彷彿能燒穿雙面鏡。  
「我、嗯啊啊……太想你了……嗯嗯……」  
德拉科喉結滾動，口中乾燥。他柔聲誘哄：「親愛的，我也想你，讓我看看你。」  
「不嗯嗯啊……好丟臉……嗚……」鏡子另一頭傳來戀人蜜糖一般的聲音。  
「怎麼會丟臉呢？想我很正常的。」德拉科說，雙手來到腹下，解開了自己褲子的拉鍊。  
「啊啊……德拉科……哈啊……」戀人仍舊不肯調整鏡子讓他看見自己，鏡中只有越抓越緊的手指和皺得不像樣的被單。  
「寶貝，我在這裡。」德拉科啞著嗓音回應，一隻手握住自己的慾望開始滑動。  
「啊嗯……啊啊……好舒服……」  
「哪裡舒服，嗯？是什麼讓你舒服的？」  
「裡、裡面好舒服……嗚……是我買的……嗯嗯啊……挑了一個最像你的……哈嗯……」  
「最像我的什麼？嗯？」  
「最像你的……啊啊啊……大棒棒……嗚啊啊啊……」  
德拉科更硬了，手中的速度加快，氣息紊亂粗重。  
「那麼喜歡我的東西在你裡面嗎寶貝？有多想我？」  
「想你……嗯啊啊……喜歡……」  
速度越來越快、越來越快，鏡子中戀人的呻吟也一聲比一聲高亢。  
「啊啊啊……嗚……咿呀……」  
「要來了寶貝，就要來了！」  
「啊啊啊啊啊……！」

「哪裡來的玩具，嗯？」  
「弗雷德和喬治推薦的店……」  
「跟我最像的？」  
「好大的一個////」  
「等我回去，那將是不久後，你就完蛋了，親愛的寶貝。」  
「那你快點回來喔！」


End file.
